


Dark Fun! a Tale of Tharja and (Male) Robin

by 1GL



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1GL/pseuds/1GL
Summary: After Robin confesses his love to Tharja, she decides to have a little fun with him... !
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Tharja, Will you marry me?"

Those were the last words I remember saying before everything turned dark. I don't know if I'm still unconscious as it's still pitch black. What could of happened? Where's Tharja? But I feel like I'm being watched in this dark void.

Two white dots appear, beaming over me. Are those eyes? But of what? An angel or a devil? Whatever it is, it starts snickering.

"Tharja? Is that you?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh" it answered back.

I tried to move, but I can't. I hear chains rattle. I'M CHAINED? And why do I feel naked?

"Roooobinnnn. I like where you are now so don't try to move, ok?"

"Wait, is that you Tharja? What's going on? Are we under attack?"

She continues to giggle, "Heh heh heh. The only one under attack is you my love..." The white dots shift and disappear. I then feel someone sit on my chest. It feels like skin too... is Tharja naked as well?

"Tharja, what are you doing? I'm... a little scared." Even a master tactician like me has their blind spots. I let my guard down and let this happened... never again. But I guess I should let Tharja have her fun as long as it's harml-.

"Aaaaaah~ Robin's *Magic Sword*. I've alwaaays wanted to touch it. Especially when I would see you touch it yourself, it would alwaaays make me ORGASMIC."

She began stroking my *Magic Sword*.

"Hnnggh , Tharja.. no... what-" I mewled.

"IF YOU TALK AGAIN I'M UNLEASHING MY DARK SIDE." She yelled, as her beady white eyes glared as me for a second.

I reluctantly hold my teeth as she continues rubbing my *Magic Sword* with her fingers up and down. I feel liquid run down my crotch. Tharja is... drooling? Uncontrollably at that. I can't take much more of this...

I'm... I'm gonna...

"THARJA NO I'M GONNA-"

*Lightning* spews out of my *Magic Sword* as Tharja laughs hysterically.

"Hehehehehe. ROBIN'S *Lightning* ALL OVER ME, IT'S ALL MINE. HAHAH. Now... Didn't I tell you to shut up? Now I have to give you curse that you can never get rid of."

Oh... I'm screwed.

She shifts her body again. This time she grabs my *Magic Sword* and shoves it up her *Magic Book*.

"AAAAHH~ ROBIN'S *Magic Sword* IS INSIDE ME AT LAST. THIS IS THE GREATEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE."

"Please, Thar-"

"OH~? YOU WANT ME TO GO FASTER? AND HARDER?" She yells while grabbing onto the sides of my chest, humping me even rougher than before. I can feel my *Magic Sword* go deep inside her *Magic Book*. Her *Magic Book Pages* rub up and down my *Magic Sword*. It's complete ecstasy.

"HNNngg aaaaaaaaaah" I scream as *Lightning* spews deep inside Tharja's deep dark *Magic Book*.

Tharja mewls and moans. But still, she is able to laugh. "OOOOOoohhhHHHHuuuuHhhhhhhhHAHAHHAHAHAH YESSSSS FINALLYYYYY ROBIN IS ALL MINE!"

# THE END

...?

*Sometime later*

Tharja grabs my hand and places it on her belly.

"Do you feel that~? This is the curse I have on you, and now you're mine forever heheheheh." She proudly exclaims.

"Uhhh, that you've gained weight?"

Her face turns blank, but a small smirk appears. "... well then. I guess your *Magic Sword* didn't have enough punishment eh? Time for a second curse HehehehhahahaHAHAHAHAH."


	2. Chapter 2

"What is your intent with this dinner date Tharja..."

It has been a while since the last time Tharja has put a 'curse' on me. I have also learned where babies come from during this time...

If I let my guard down, Tharja will definitely curse me again! I must be vigilante at all times for a sneak attack, lest I want another child...

"Whatever do you mean Robin?" Tharja said with a smile on her face, "Is it so wrong for a husband and wife to go on a date?" She says as she pours our drinks.

"I have a feeling that you still uh want to uh... punish me... for whatever reason." She passes me the drink and I stare at it, waiting for it to leap out and bite me.

"Oh, THAT... ah, are you worried that I poisoned your drink? Heh heh." She reaches over and takes a sip out of my drink. "See? Nothing's wrong with it!"

The greenish color of the drink wasn't the most welcoming sign, but she proved her point. I should stop worrying about being cursed and enjoy some quality time with my wife.

...

Later that day, after a long string of tactical decision making I'm so tired I just want to pass out on my bed. As I enter my bedroom though, all the lights are out.

I quickly grab a candle to light, something is not right. As the flame illuminates the room I see Tharja on the bed. Not sleeping. No clothes on either. She is laying on the bed on her belly, hands and feet tied up. She stares at me with a chilling straight face.

"W-w-wh-WHA-w-" I can't even comprehend the situation.

"Fuck me, Robin." She says coldly.

Since my words couldn't come out, my actions will have to speak for me. I climb onto the bed to try and untie her.

"Hmmm... it should be kicking in now..." she whispers to herself. "Robin, I have to tell you something... that I did in-fact poison the drinks we had on our date. "

I pause in silence, right on top of her.

"You see, I created a love potion, and had both of us drink it. But to make sure it wouldn't interfere with your day I highly diluted it with water to have it kick in at just abouuut... Now heh heh." She smirked.

Is she... for real? I try to reach out to untie her hands ... but I can't I ... I have a deep urge to look down. I look down to see my hands and Tharja's bare back... and even further down to her butt. And right between her cheeks I see it, her *Dark Tome*.

What is going on... what is my body doing. It's moving on its own... like I'm under control... My right hand turns into a fist... Is this seriously a love potion, or a hex?

My vision goes hazy, but I can still see her *Dark Tome* it's almost center focus.

Without hesitation, I grab her hip and start ramming my fist into Tharja's *Dark Tome*. Over and over and over, grind it hard against it.

Tharja begins to moan and mewl. "ohhh~ Oh~" I involuntarily yell "YOU LIKE THAT BITCH?" Did... I really just say that?

"OHHH~ it hurts but I love it~ fist my *Dark Tome* more Robinnnn ~~!" She mewled.

Once her *Dark Tome Page's* had been spread wide open I start ripping off my pants as fast as possible. I... don't want to do this, none of this... or do I?

I grab her hips with both hands and scream "I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS HARD" as I begin penetrating her *Dark Tome* with my *Magic Sword*.

Tears begin to fall down Tharja's face, but also drool. "YESS~~ GHA HA HA FUCK ME HARDDERR" She laughed, as she mewls.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU HARD I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS HARD I'LL FUCK YOU I'LL FUCK YOU HARD I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR WIDE OPEN *Dark Tome* SO HARD" I screamed as I humped faster. I'm not even making sense anymore. The love potion devolved me into an incomprehensible animal.

But I can still feel it all. All of it. I can still feel her *Dark Tome Pages* rubbing roughly on my *Magic Sword* on every penetration.

"I'M GONNA *Lightning* IN YOUR *Dark Tome* I'M GONNA *Lighnting* IN YOUR *Dark Tome* SO HARD"

"AAAAAHHH~~ YESS HA *Lightning* INSIDE MY ASSSS"

*Lightning* begins spewing deep inside her *Dark Tome*.

"Ohhhhh aaAaaaaaAaaaAAAAAHH~~" Tharja mewls to climax.

I let out a primal screech, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

And then, darkness.

# The End

...

I wake up. Tharja is sleeping by my side, drooling on my shoulder. Something happened last night, but what? I can't remember. And what was with that dream? Did she curse me again? I wake her up and ask her, "Did... we do anything last night?"

She yawns and rubs her eyes, "No, why do you ask?"

"Welll," I can't fully remember but there was definitely humping... lots of humping. "... I had kind of a weird dream... that I think involved us."

Tharja smiles and gets in my face "OH? REALLY? DO TELL!"

"I can't tell you, I can barely remember the details myself hah." I say sheepishly.

"Oh well... it probably was fun." She says as she stands up from the bed.

I guess I will never know what happened... I say to myself as Tharja limps away from the bed, with one hand on her ass, while silently laughing to herself.


End file.
